User talk:Chelsea-Cat
Bunai - 1/4/13 ugh, ever since the website that I mainly wiki about has been updating non stop, I haven't had enough time to really get around to a lot of Vocaloid related wikis. I can only hope that there is some kind of slow down window that allows me to do some maintenance. - As per usually greeting. Has there been any problems, are things too overwhelming to handle? I really wish I had gotten that template updated last year. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I may be very late but Happy New year! Don't worry, take your time. :) Well, the most serious thing on this wikia was some time ago, when an unknown user uploaded a picture with a slightly detailed base of TDA's Miku with an aggressive message on. Ah, I have a question. Some users have been uploading MMD pictures like this: http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fullscreen_capture_22112013_14416_PM.bmp.jpg Should I delete them? Also, I think I need some back up because we need more Touhou, Hetalia and Attack on Titan models, but I already have a lot to put/upgrade and not much time... Mirin lol Happy New Year and thank you. I think once I get the heavy back log editing out of the way I can start back up. Ah, I assume it has to do with that facebook group. Strange how they target this wiki- just unnecessary. As for MMD captures. This is tricky because some images can be useful for galleries while others are just spam that can be deleted or used as User page decoration. That SeeU image that shows realistic shading is actually a good use example image for the gallery. However, it would be better without the background and if it was much smaller. I don't want the uploading of these images to become a habit for users, it could turn into deviantART. Has there been someone on the wiki that contributes regularly that can help out with the game and anime models? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, then. Unfortunately no. ;n; Most people just came to upload they're new model and never come back. I thought of asking for help on DeviantART, but I am afraid that people only care on making pages for their models and not helping me with the ones that need intervention. (My sister is going to help me with UTAU models though.) Mirin Yeah, I still have model images uploaded by one person who didn't reveal the creator name, so they have to be deleted. I think once I get the template in better shape and the pages formatted, more people will contribute. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Chelsea-Cat! Some time ago I changed my username (its-a-wii) to the official one (orahi-shiro). Is there any way I can fastly make a redirect page for each model and the main profile page? Just discovered how to do that. Thanks anyway and sorry for bothering you. =u=' Orahi-Wii (talk) 20:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! It's ok, don't worry. :) Feel free to upgrade your model page if you want to. I really need help... Mirin Chronic spammer There is a chronic spammer that has been following the Vocaloid wiki. I am attempting to figure out how to range block them, so sorry for the issues. I believe I managed to figure out a way to spread my time across various wikis, since the one I primarily work on is a website that constantly updates so I can't really miss an announcement about that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. I'm try to keep this wikia "clean".Mirin Models to research Hey, think you can fish out the sources of models for these series? Internet Explorer (aka. Inori Aizawa) OS-Tan's (98, me, 2k, etc) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (avoid game rips) Abovementioned models are popular, so it would do well for the Wiki to have them at hand. I would, but work is depriving me of free time. Thanks! O Herman (talk) 16:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Well, Pikadude made a Inori, but I've never heard about the others ^^; I'll see what I can do. But I'm a little busy right now so it might take some time... Mirin Soltydog (talk) 14:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for message to me, and your kindness/ Hello? I have a question about something somewhat important. I posted the whole spiel over on admin, Memoria-Pi's (Did I spell that right?) page. I figured you both might know the answer, so I thought it would be a good try to ask both active admins here. Thanks! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 02:35, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Chelsea-Cat! I've made some edits on the wikia related to Speedy Deletions and I think you should look at them (I would have erased it by myself but I'm not allowed to do that) Thanks in advance, Orahi-Wii (talk) 14:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm sorry for being so late, I haven't been much active here ^^; Well, Bunai took them down already. I'll delete the pictures then. Either way, thank you for the information. Mirin Please can I have some suggestions please?! I'd like to get MMD, but I don't know how to download it properly and I don't know where to download. Also, I don't know how to get models or backgrounds, and I don't have a clue about cameras and angles, etc. I'm going to look on YouTube, but please can I have some help?! Links to models and backgrounds, links to poses and dances, links to download, how to download it properly. I've heard about the LearnMMD stage - also, how to download that?! I would really appreciate some help! FunCookie (Leave a cookie) (My cookies) 17:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Umm... Hello... are you still Active in the MikuMikuDance Wikia ? the names Jeremy by the way. i'm one of newer contributers to the MikuMikuDance wiki of adding and Updating past Models that have been updated and some pages are not and adding newer ones from there creators. i like to know if you are Active. because recently that anonymous user often come and vandelize some Pages. well i don't have "admin rights" to block those vandelizers. i even tried to Adopt this wikia because all of you Admins have been inactive for a whole Year in the year 2016 but backfired due to Network Errors. so i have come now to contact some of you admins because a lot have been inactive. i want to ask of you to be an admin or find someone who has knowledge in MMD who are capeable of Handeling the wikia.